Aftermath
by licutie
Summary: She thought going back to retake her 7th year would be easy with Voldemort gone. However, when the unthinkable happens and the only one she has to confide in are three Slytherins Hermione Granger realizes this year will be anything but easy.
1. Chapter 1

The music was giving her a headache. Hermione Granger sat at one of the many round tables around Hogwarts Great Hall sipping a glass of pumpkin juice. Glancing around the hall she watched as masked couples danced and groups of friends laughed together, for the first time in two years. Sighing she found Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in the crowd; they had their arms happily wrapped around each other. She searched the crowd for her other red-headed best friend, Ron Weasley. Finding him chatting with who she believed to be Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbott she smiled wistfully. Seeing her friends happy after the year of despair that they had spent on the run was what made her happy. She watched as Ron moved slightly closer to Hannah. Rolling her eyes Hermione shook her head. She wondered if it would be to weird for her to give Ron advice on how to snag Hannah, after all she was technically his ex-girlfriend after only a month of dating after Harry had defeated Voldemort. Glancing at her watch she decided to take a stroll outside. Standing she contemplated briefly on interrupting Harry and Ginny to let them know where she was heading but decided against it and made her way through the crowd of masked students instead. Slipping out of the Great Hall doors she removed her mask as she walked across the entrance hall to the front doors of the castle. Easing the doors open she slipped outside. Taking a deep breath of the crisp October air she cast a warming spell as she moved down the front steps to the courtyard below. As she walked she thought about the last six months.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort she and Ron had given their relationship a try but after only a month they had both realized that other then that first kiss there was no passion there whatsoever. They both decided it would be better to remain friends instead of forcing something that wasn't going to work. Shortly after their breakup Hermione had decided to go to Australia to find her parents. So far she had had no such luck. She knew giving them fake memories and sending them away would be a big risk but she hadn't counted on them moving from where she had sent them! Harry had contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, and had asked for the ministry to look into their whereabouts. So far she hadn't heard anything. Sighing she took a seat on one of the cement benches surrounding the courtyard.

Glancing around she couldn't believe that Hogwarts had been reconstructed so fast. She was pleasantly surprised when she had received the owl asking if she would like to return to retake what was supposed to be her 7th year. Headmistress McGonagall had sent a letter to everyone that would've been in her year asking them to return and almost everyone had accepted. Even Slytherins had returned which had surprised everyone. Yawning Hermione tilted her head back to stare up at the starry sky thinking about the interaction that Professor McGonagall had forced onto them all. Instead of staying in the old dorms like they used to a separate wing had been constructed for the 18 year old 7th years. In a likely ruse to force them together Slytherin and Gryffindor had been all placed together while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been put together. Each student had their own room complete with an adjoining bathroom but they shared a common room. They had only been back at Hogwarts for a month but there was a definite invisible line drawn down the middle of the common room. The Slytherins generally stayed to their side while the Gryffindors stayed on their side. Sometimes though she would catch Neville having a conversation with Blaise Zabini or Daphne Greengrass so she had hope that they could eventually intermingle together. She had even started to have a few conversations with Pansy Parkinson of all people and had found that she wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

Playing with the bracelet around her wrist Hermione decided she had been gone long enough and should probably get back before anyone noticed her missing. As she began to rise she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Flailing her arms she screamed as she fell straight back over the bench onto her back. With the wind knocked out of her Hermione couldn't catch her breath before she was drug back into the dark surrounding the courtyard. She heard the muttered curse before she was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to scream. She wanted to fight but couldn't. She wanted to not feel but could. She could feel the cold seeping into her dress chilling her to the bone and she could feel the pain as her innocence was ripped away in the cruelest of fashions.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLL

He didn't know why he had let Pansy and Theo talk him into attending the Masquerade Ball. He was bored and completely sick of the glares he was receiving from the general population of Hogwarts. Stepping outside Draco took his mask off as he took off down the pathway towards the courtyard. He was glad to get away from the judgmental fools. When he had received McGonagall's owl he had been adamant about not coming back but that stupid new minister, Shacklebolt, had made it part of his probation for his involvement with the war. Reluctantly he had returned only to find himself sharing a common room with the saintly Gryffindors. His only reprieve was the private room he now had however that was even semi ruined by the fact that his room was right next to the Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger. At least on the other side of him was Theo so as long as he always came out of his room and turned right he hopefully wouldn't run into the brains of the Golden Trio. So far it had worked for the first month but they still had several more to go.

Sighing Draco casually strolled the pathway around the courtyard when an odd sound made him pause. Honing his war senses he stopped to listen. Hearing a rustling in the brush he pulled out his wand as someone slowly crawled from the darkness. Walking closer he called out, "Who's there?" With a gasp the figure looked up and Draco was staring into the haunted eyes of Hermione Granger. Her lip was split and slowly bleeding and she had scratches from the branches crisscrossing her face. "Granger, what the hell are you doing?" he asked moving closer. When she didn't answer but put her head down again instead Draco took the opportunity to move closer to her slowly crouching next to her. "Granger?" he whispered, "You're shaking like a leaf." Undoing his suit jacket he took it off and slowly went to put it around her shoulders. Before he could get it around her she shrunk back away from him. Furrowing his brow Draco took a deep breath, "Hermione," he called loudly causing the girl to look up with wide owlish eyes, "It's Malfoy. Let me help you," he told her slowly putting the coat around her shaking shoulders. Taking her nod as assent he put his arm around her shoulder and began pulling her up, "Let's get you off the ground," he told her as he moved her over to the bench. Getting a good look at her he could see bruises around her neck, down her arms, and on her face. Draco clenched his jaw, "Who did this? Was it Weasel?"

Shaking her head she blinked several times, "No…I…..I…don't….know," clutching her shoe she told him, "I…I….couldn't…..get it….back….on. I…tried…but….it won't go…on," she told him as she began to hyperventilate. Taking the shoe from her Draco knelt down in front of her, "Granger calm down," he told her taking her foot and putting her shoe on. Instantly he almost wished he hadn't because then he could honestly say he didn't know for sure what had happened to her but seeing the blood on her legs confirmed his suspicions. Sighing Draco looked up at the shaking girl, "You need to go see Madame Pomfrey," he told her.

"NO! No….no one can know, Malfoy, please," she begged looking up at him shaking her head furiously. Pinching the bridge of his nose Draco considered his options, "Granger, you have to get checked…there could be….things wrong….down there," he told her waving his hand trying to convey what he was saying. "Look let me help you upstairs and I have someone who can….check that," he told her softly, "You just need to trust me, okay, I won't tell anyone and neither will she."

She stared at him for what felt like hours before her eyes slowly started to well up with tears and she nodded her head, "Okay," she whispered, "I'll trust you." Taking her arm he helped her to her feet. "Wait," she whispered clutching his arm, "I dropped my wand." Nodding Draco held his wand up calling, "Accio Hermione's wand," watching as her wand flew out of the darkness and into his hand. "Okay, let's go," he told her as he helped her slowly up the path towards the castle.

Hermione stopped just before entering the castle. "I…can't go in…..looking like this," she told him. Nodding Draco pulled out his wand. Seeing the wand Hermione pulled away from him slightly eyes wide in terror. Noting her shift Draco told her slowly, "I'm going to disillusion us, that's it, don't be afraid of me." Swallowing Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Snorting Draco waved his wand and felt the sensation as he slowly disappeared, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Granger, just remember I'm not the bad guy here." Smiling slightly as she too disappeared he heard her whisper, "At least not this time. Thank you for helping me, Malfoy." He didn't acknowledge her appreciation as he turned and opened the doors to the great castle. He felt the air shift next to him as she made her way inside and he reached out to grasp her arm. Slowly they made their way up to the newly constructed 7th year dorms.

Stopping in front of the portrait leading to their shared common room Draco lifted the charm on himself so that he was once again visible. Startling the old man in the portrait Draco told him the password to gain access to the room. Stepping inside Draco was glad to see that the common room was still empty. Moving towards the steps leading upstairs to the dorm he slowly helped her up the first few steps. Panting Hermione clutched his arm, "It hurts. Let me crawl up." Rolling his eyes Draco shifted his arm to around her shoulders and let his other arm run down the back of her body till he felt the back of her legs. In one swift movement he had picked her up bridal style, "I'm not going to let you crawl up the stairs like a dog, Granger," he muttered, "Besides this is faster," he told her making quick work of the remaining steps. Striding to his door he muttered the password, pushed the door open, kicking it shut behind him, before depositing her on the bed. Pulling his wand again he took the disillusion charm off of her.

Eyes wide staring around she looked up at him, "Why did you bring me here? My room is right next to yours." Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest, "And you don't think someone would wonder why I was going in and out of your room? I told you, Granger, you have to get checked out so you stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes." As he made his way back towards his door she asked, "Who are you going to get? I don't want anyone knowing about this." Stopping at his door he looked back at her, "I'm going to get someone who knows what you're going through and she'll never ever tell anyone about what happened. Just sit tight I'll be back," he told her before opening the door and closing it softly behind him.

Sighing Hermione laid back kicking her shoes off before pulling her feet up under her. Turning onto her side she pulled Draco's jacket tighter around herself inhaling his scent before she began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin, Draco what is so darn important that you literally drug me up 5 flights of stairs," exclaimed Pansy Parkinson as Draco pulled her through the portrait to their common room. "I told you I have a situation that needs your attention," Draco answered pulling her the rest of the way up the stairs to his bedroom door. Turning towards the petite black haired witch Draco took a deep breath, "Listen behind this door….well it's going to bring up a lot of bad stuff for you and I'm sorry for that but I don't know what else to do," he said with a sigh.

Studying the tall blonde in front of her Pansy furrowed her brow, "You know I'll help you with anything, Draco." Nodding Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I know but….I found someone tonight. And they were hurt….like you were hurt," he told her biting his lip. Blinking Pansy stepped back crossing her arms protectively around herself, "Draco…." swallowing she took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart. Closing her eyes she thought about her own experience before coming to a decision. "Okay," she whispered, "What do you need me to do?" "She won't go to Pomfrey and…..she needs to be checked….like you were checked," Draco answered her slowly.

Nodding Pansy turned towards the door waiting for Draco to open it. Pushing the door open she could see a lump laying on the bed. Moving closer she came to the side of the bed and stared down at the wide fearful eyes of Hermione Granger. Looking sharply at Draco who hovered by the door Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, "You didn't say it was Granger, Draco." Shrugging his shoulders Draco asked, "Does it matter? I thought we were over the mud blood shit." Sighing Pansy told him, "We are over it but others aren't over our involvement with it. What if people try to blame you, Draco?"

Struggling to sit up Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin girl, "I didn't really plan on announcing this around Hogwarts Parkinson," struggling to stand Hermione bit her lip at the pain, "In fact you and Malfoy can just forget this even happened. I don't need your help," she continued turning to leave. As she took a step her knee buckled and she would've hit the ground if it wasn't for Draco's reflexes. As Draco sat her back down on the bed Pansy came to stand in front of her, "Look I'm sorry if I offended you but you know how people are towards us," Pansy implored to the panting girl clutching Draco's arm, "You're probably in a lot of pain right now and I can help you with that so let me take a look."

Letting go of Draco's arm Hermione looked up at her one time enemy, "You can trust her," he whispered to her. Glancing at the girl in front of her Hermione nodded. Clapping her hands together Pansy told Draco, "Okay, Draco I need you to go to Theo's room and get a few things. Then head to my room and get…..a potion," she told him glancing once again at the girl on the bed before picking up a quill and parchment from Draco's desk. Scribbling fast she handed it to Draco. "The password for Theo's room is Pansy," she told him turning scarlet, "And my password is Nott." Chuckling Draco took the paper, "You two are ridiculous," he said glancing down at the list. Scanning one particular item Draco looked up wide eyed, "You'll be able to-" he started to ask. "Yes," she interrupted, "Now go get what I need," she demanded pushing him towards the door.

Once he was gone Pansy turned her attention back to Hermione who sat on the bed watching their interaction. "You two remind me of Harry and I," Hermione told her quietly. Shrugging Pansy responded, "We've known each other since birth. I've seen him at his worst and he's seen me at my worst. Anyway, while Draco gets a few things let's get you out of these wet clothes so I can take a look at you." Clearing her throat Hermione glanced around, "I don't really have anything to put on," she said uncomfortably. Smiling kindly Pansy pulled Draco's desk chair over to sit in front of Hermione.

"Listen, Granger, I know this is terrifying and traumatic but I need you to undress so that I can examine you. I'm going to bet that you've never had a proper exam done before so I know this is new to you. Once I'm done healing the bruising and other….areas you'll be able to put something on," she assured the shaking girl in front of her. "I know we're not exactly friends Hermione but I'm all you've got so once Draco gets back with everything I need we'll begin."

As if on cue Draco opened his bedroom door carrying medical supplies, potions, and a change of clothes. "We have a problem," Draco stated, "The boy wonder and his sidekick are wondering where you are, Granger." Eyes wide Hermione looked up, "You didn't tell them did you?" Scoffing Draco placed everything down on his desk, "As if I'd converse with them. No, they're in the common room discussing your disappearance. Apparently they knocked on your door earlier and got no answer. I heard Potter say something about looking at a map before I came in," he told her unconcerned.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed, "They'll know where I am then. Malfoy you have to go stop them from looking at the map." Glancing between Draco and the upset witch Pansy asked, "What do you mean they'll know where you are?" Rubbing a bruise on her wrist Hermione told them quietly, "Harry has a map that will show him where everyone is inside the grounds of Hogwarts," looking up at the two Slytherins she contined, "If he looks at the map he'll be able to see that I'm in your room."

Rolling his eyes Draco strode for his door once more, "Well I don't need the dickhead duo banging down my door," he mumbled. "I'll come get you once we're finished," Pansy told him before he disappeared out his door.

Turning towards Hermione once again Pansy pulled out her wand and took a deep breath, "Okay let's get this over with."

Glancing over the rail Draco spied Potter and Weasel huddled together on the couch thinking quickly he called down, "Oi there Weasel does Little Red know you're fascinated by her boyfriend so much you're practically in his lap." Smirking as his goal was achieved he now had the two boys glowering up at him. Making his way down the steps he saw Potter folding up a piece of parchment and tucking it inside his robes. "Is there something you want Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly.

Shrugging his shoulders Draco strode across the room plopping himself into the closest armchair, "Nope it's just been awhile since we've exchanged insults," he answered smirking. Glaring at the blonde Ron snarled, "Aren't you on the wrong side of the common room?" Smiling pleasantly Draco just stared back at the two. Rolling his eyes Harry stood telling Ron, "Come on Ron we'll head upstairs to take a look." As the two gave him a final glare and moved past him to go up the steps Draco sighed in annoyance. Standing quickly he called out, "What's the matter can't find your little muggleborn?"

Whipping around Harry regarded him suspiciously, "And what do you know about it?" Sneering Draco answered, "Just that I was here when she came storming in earlier. Mumbling something about insufferable prats, I figured she was talking about you Weasel," Draco smiled when Ron lunged for him only to be held back by Harry, "Anyway she went to her room. Heard her putting charms up then silence. My assumption would be that she has a silencing charm up and doesn't want to be disturbed," he told them shrugging as he once again sat back in the armchair. Trying to look as though he wasn't lying through his teeth Draco calmly inspected his nails. Hearing Ron mumble, "That sounds like something she'd do, Harry." Breathing out a sigh of relief he heard them move up the steps. When he heard a door open and shut he casually looked over only to jump slightly seeing Harry still standing at the bottom of the steps.

"There's only one problem to your story Malfoy. Hermione and I let each other know of our whereabouts. A side effect from the war you see. So it's very implausible that she went to bed without first telling me," Harry told him crossing his arms over his chest. Rolling his eyes Draco hissed, "Well maybe she couldn't find you." Laughing without any real humor Harry cocked his head, "She'd send a Patronus. I'll leave it alone for tonight but if I find out you did something to upset her I'll make sure I speak directly to Minister Shacklebolt about how it may be more appropriate for you to spend your probation period in Azkaban instead," Harry threatened. Smirking he called, "Goodnight Malfoy," as he ascended the stairs to his room.

Clutching the armchair Draco stared straight ahead seething with rage. He had been taking deep breaths to calm himself for almost an hour when he looked up hearing the portrait door open to see Blaise and Theo coming through the hole. "Hey man, you look like you're ready to rip someone's head off," Blaise laughed. Glaring Draco told him, "I had an encounter with Scarhead and his Weasel."

Rolling his eyes Blaise yawned, "When will you three ever get over each other. Well I'm off to bed, Daph, had me dancing all night," he told Theo and Draco as he made his way up to his room. Taking a seat on the armchair next to Draco's Theo regarded his blonde friend, "You want to tell me what's really going on?" Theo asked. Pinching the bridge of his nose Draco told him, "There was a situation that I needed Pans for. We had to borrow some of your supplies. I'll pay you back for the cost of whatever is used," Draco added as an afterthought. Narrowing his black eyes Theo told him, "You think I'm concerned about some supplies? What has me worried is what you have Pansy doing for you."

Taking a deep breath Draco looked up at Theo, "After what she's probably going to see tonight she may need help coming back from…it…again." Looking furious Theo leaned forward, "What the fuck is going on Draco? You put her in a situation to be reminded of what happened to her mere months after she finally started to come back to life."

Sighing Draco leaned forward also, "Someone was attacked in the courtyard. I happen to stumble across them. She refused to go to Pomfrey so I thought Pansy could help her." Shaking his head Theo sat back, "When this puts her back to where she was six months ago I'm blaming you Draco."

"Give me some credit Theo," said a voice from behind the boys. Turning quickly to find Pansy standing there looking as pale as death Theo was up and by her side in an instant. "Are you okay?" he asked guiding her to a chair. Nodding she glanced at Draco, "I'm fine. I really am," she assured seeing the disbelieving look on Theo's face, "Anyway she had some…..tearing…..which I healed. Everything else seems okay. I faded the bruises but she'll still be sore until they properly heal. And I gave her a potion to expel….anything…that may have taken root. When I left she was just getting in your shower, Draco," she finished quietly.

Blowing out the breath he was holding Draco asked, "And were you…able-" he trailed off as Pansy nodded. "She had no idea what I was doing so I was able to pull a specimen," she told the boys quietly. Holding out the vial in her hand she handed it to Draco, "It'll take two weeks to work but it'll tell you who's semen it is," scoffing she rolled her eyes, "You got to love magic." Tucking the vial into his pocket Draco sighed, "Maybe her attacker will come to some justice."

Shaking her head Pansy told him, "I tried talking to her about reporting it but she's very adamant about not telling anyone. I…..told her…..about my circumstances to try and get through to her but I don't think she's listening right now. Maybe I'll try again in a few days." Taking her hand Theo glared at Draco, "Pansy no one expects you to put yourself back through that nightmare." Squeezing his hand Pansy narrowed her eyes at Theo, "Theo, stop treating me like glass. It was actually okay talking to her about it," shrugging her shoulders she looked at the two boys, "Maybe helping her will also help me."

Nodding Draco stood, "Thank you for helping me tonight Pansy. I should probably get her into her room before Potter decides to come looking for her again. Goodnight guys."

"Potter?" Theo questioned looking at Pansy wide eyed, "Are you telling me Granger got attacked?" he asked. Glancing up as Draco entered his room quietly Pansy moved closer to Theo allowing him to put his arm around her, a move that she wouldn't have allowed two months before, "No, Granger didn't get attacked. Hermione did and she's going to need a lot of help to move past it," she told him quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had been sitting in his desk chair staring at the bathroom door for a half an hour. The shower hadn't stopped running yet and he was starting to get irritated. Huffing Draco stood and stomped to the door. Stopping himself from pounding on the door, in case it scared her, he knocked calling her name.

When he didn't get an answer he tried again louder. Draco debated on getting Pansy but decided he didn't want to bother her anymore so he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was immediately met with a wall of steam. "Granger," he called. "You alive in here?"

When he still didn't get an answer Draco began to worry. 'What if she passed out and drowned,' he thought. Taking a deep breath he slowly moved the shower curtain back. "Fuck," he exclaimed, "Granger the water is scalding!" Turning the water off he finally noticed Hermione sitting in the corner of the tub, knees drawn up, with her head on her knees. She hadn't moved or made any acknowledgement that he was in the bathroom with her.

"Dam it Granger," he muttered grabbing a towel from the rack and putting it around her. "Hermione you've got to get up," he told her quietly. Raising her head Hermione slowly looked at him blinking, "I thought if I got it hot enough I could get clean….but…I'm not clean, Malfoy," she whispered. 'I should've got Pansy,' he thought before scooping her out of the tub and bringing her out to the bed.

Grabbing the clothes that he had taken from Pansy he placed them on the bed next to her, "Put these on and warm yourself up. I'll be back in a minute," he muttered before heading into the bathroom.

Leaning against the counter in the bathroom Draco stared at himself in the mirror, "Okay, I know you've essentially hated this girl for years but she needs help so don't be an ass. This is your chance to redeem yourself for not helping her at the Manor last year," he whispered to himself before splashing cold water on his face. Drying his face and hands he left the bathroom to find that she had thankfully followed his advice and was now dressed.

Looking at her closer he noticed that she had the pants that he had taken from Pansy on but not the shirt. Instead she had one of his old Quidditch jerseys that had been laying across his Hogwarts trunk on. As he came farther into the room she looked up at him, "Um…..I hope you don't mind….," she trailed off fingering his jersey, "I know you…..won't like this….but during the war…Harry used to let me sleep in his shirts when we were….uh….on the run. It's just….comfortable," she finished lamely.

Smirking Draco sat once again in his desk chair, "You're right being associated with Potter irritates me but I guess I'll let it slide…for tonight." Draco watched as the corners of her mouth turned up in a half smile, "Speaking of Potter he didn't buy my distraction," he told her. Furrowing her brow she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well I told him you came storming in from the ball and went directly to bed. Weasel bought it but Potter didn't. Something about you two always knowing where the other is. He said he was going to leave it alone for tonight but that if he found out I did something to you he was going to have a talking with the new minister," Draco told her becoming agitated with Potter all over again.

Nodding Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry for getting you wrapped up in this. I'll deal with Harry. Let him know you didn't do anything," she assured him. Raising his brow Draco laughed, "At least not this time, right?" Turning scarlet Hermione gave him a half smile, "I'm sorry about that. It wasn't very fair especially after everything you've done," standing she made her way to his door, "I should probably get back to my room," she said stopping at the door she turned to face him, "Thank you again for everything, Draco," she told him quietly.

Standing also Draco followed her to the door, "Listen I know we're not like friendly or anything but if you need anything….just let me know," he told her. Nodding she slowly opened the door peaking her head out to make sure there wasn't anyone around before walking into the hallway.

Leaning against his doorway Draco watched her walk to her room, "Granger," he called quietly. Turning she looked back at him as she reached her door, "Don't go scalding yourself again like that. You're not the unclean one in this situation," he told her calmly before disappearing back into his room.

Pressing her lips together as her eyes gathered tears Hermione took a shaky breath before whispering her password and entering her room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Do you think she'll show up today?" Theo asked Draco over the breakfast table Monday morning. Glancing towards the Gryffindor table at the empty spot between Potter and Weasley Draco shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't make an appearance yesterday even with Potter and Weasley pounding on her door."

Rolling his eyes Theo responded, "I know that was a little ridiculous. You should've seen their faces when Pansy suggested that maybe she had her 'girly' time and didn't want them around. I thought Weasley was going to swallow his tongue," he told Draco laughing.

Furrowing his brow Draco asked, "Where is Pans anyway?" Finishing his oatmeal Theo pushed his bowl away and pulled out his potions book, "I don't know. She said she'd meet us down here she had something to do fir- Oh," Theo cut off catching sight of Pansy coming into the Great Hall along with one Hermione Granger.

"She looks like she might either throw up right now or bolt for the door," Theo whispered. Nodding Draco didn't take his eyes off the two girls talking awkwardly by the door. He could see Hermione nodding at whatever Pansy was saying to her before she turned and slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table.

As Pansy sat down across from him and Theo Draco stared at her expectantly. "What?" she asked reaching for a muffin. "What was that about?" he asked. Shrugging Pansy picked at her muffin, "I bumped into her on the way down and we got to talking. She was getting ready to go back up to the dorms and skip classes today but I talked her out of it. I told her something that used to help me was to keep reminding yourself that these are your friends and that they're not going to harm you," Pansy stated popping a piece of muffin into her mouth.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table he could see how rigid Hermione was holding herself on the bench. She had opted to sit across from her two friends instead of in the empty seat in between them. "Do you think that's going to work?" Draco asked. Shrugging Pansy told him, "It helped me with you two in the beginning."

Glaring at Draco Theo reached across the table and took Pansy's hand, "You shouldn't have to be reminded of all these things after so many months. It's not your responsibility to help that girl." Smiling slightly Pansy patted Theo's hand on top of her hand, "Theo I'm okay. I…..never really had anybody other then Draco's mother to talk to so I think maybe it'll help in the long run," she assured him.

Squeezing the hand he still held Theo told her, "You know you can always talk to me." "I know Theo but there are certain things that you're never going to understand. Hermione will," she told him before turning to Draco, "I was wondering do you think your mother would be available to have tea in Hogsmeade this weekend? Maybe I could talk Hermione into coming along."

Nodding Draco finally looked away from the Gryffindor table and focused on the girl sitting across from him, "I'm sure she will be. You could owl her this afternoon." Pulling her hands away from Theo Pansy went back to eating her muffin, "I think I will."

Biting his lip Draco took a deep breath, "Pans, ummm…I was just wondering what you told Granger last night about your situation. You know just in case she says something to me. I don't want to tell her stuff you didn't tell her." Thumping his fist on the table Theo glared at Draco, "Dam it Draco leave her alone," he exclaimed.

"Oh honestly Theo will you stop. I'm going to tell you for the last time I'm fine," the raven haired witch scolded before telling Draco, "I told her that Theo found me the morning after the final battle and that your mom helped. I didn't go into great detail but when I was trying to get her to come forward about it I told her that I knew who had done it. However, he was listed as dying in the battle and that pissed me off because I didn't get the satisfaction of making him pay for what he did to me. I mean yeah he's dead but he died serving his fucked up lord not for…hurting me…..you know," she finished biting her lip.

Nodding Draco assured her he understood. Glancing at his watch he announced that they were going to be late for potions if they didn't get going. Picking up his bag he waited as his friends gathered their belongings and the three friends made their way out of the Great Hall.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL

"Hermione, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Harry asked for what felt like the thousandth time that morning. Glancing over Hermione bit her lip, "Of course Harry." "Then why are you sitting as far away from us as you can get?" Harry asked concerned indicating the fact that she was currently sitting at the very end of the potions table.

Pressing her lips together Hermione took a deep breath, "I told you at breakfast that I was sick yesterday so just in case there are any germs hanging around me. I don't want you or Ron getting sick." Fidgeting under Harry's watchful stare she sighed when he simply nodded and turned back to Professor Slughorn.

Hermione returned her attention to the Professor who was going over the ingredients they would need for the potion they would be making. "Okay everyone gather your materials and begin your potions," Professor Slughorn announced to the class.

Hermione didn't move. She sat quietly watching as everyone shoved and bumped into one another to get to the supply room. She knew she had to get her supplies but decided she'd wait till everyone was back in their seats. 'I'd probably lose it if someone accidentally bumped into me,' she thought.

Ten minutes later after everyone was back in their seats and she had ignored the looks she was getting from both Harry and Ron Hermione got up and made her way to the supply room. She was reaching for the lacewing flies when she felt a presence behind her. Reaching for her wand Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Sighing she relaxed when the familiar scent of cologne reached her. Turning around she found Draco standing behind her.

"You shouldn't sneak up like that. I almost cursed you," she told him softly. "Sorry," he said reaching for the lacewing flies above her head. Handing them to her he told her, "You need to tell your friends, Granger."

Shaking her head Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, "No. I told Pansy already that I'm not bringing them into this." Rolling his eyes Draco checked his urge to shake her, "Look Potter's already suspicious. For everything that he is he's not stupid. That God complex of his won't let him rest until he finds out what's going on."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, "I can't…he…wanted Harry to find out…he laughed…..about it," she told him quietly reopening her eyes to stare up at Draco.

"Granger," he said softly taking a step towards her. "Why didn't you say anything the other night?" Shaking her head she shrugged. Sighing Draco gave in, "Fine, I won't push you anymore about it but I'm telling you right now that when Potter finds out he's going to be more upset that you kept it from him," he told her before turning and walking out of the supply room.

She felt sick. Putting the lacewing flies down on a shelf she made her way out to the classroom, "Professor Slughorn, I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?" she asked the professor quietly. Glancing up from his desk Professor Slughorn smiled at his top student, "Of course, Miss Granger. We'll set up a time when you're feeling better to make up the potion from today." Nodding she attempted a smile before turning and walking quickly to her bag where she shoved her potions book inside.

Yelping as a hand came down on her arm to stop her exit she pulled away quickly and looked up into the concerned eyes of Harry Potter. "Hermione, what the hell is going on?" "Nothing Harry. I'm just not feeling good," she assured before putting her head down and walking out of the classroom.

Furrowing his brow Harry turned his attention to the blonde Slytherin who was also watching as Hermione fled the potions classroom. Glaring he stared as Draco turned around and glanced his way. The two stared at each other until Ron came up behind Harry and asked if he had found out what was going on. Turning to his red headed best friend Harry shook his head, "She said she wasn't feeling well again," he told him as Ron nodded and went back to his potion.

'But I know there's more to it,' he thought turning once again to glance over at the Slytherin table where he could see Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in a heated debate.


End file.
